Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically related to welding employing synchronized magnetic arc steering with either a GMAW or GTAW operation.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that magnetic fields are created during the welding process because of the flow of electric current through the welding arc and in the work piece. The presence of these magnetic fields can sometimes cause issues such as arc blow, where the arc becomes unstable during the welding operation. Thus, procedures and equipment have been developed to try and stabilize or move a welding arc using a separate magnetic field.